1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight structure for a vehicle that is suitable for a saddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Vehicles generally have a headlight or headlights (headlamp) at a front portion or portions thereof. In recent years, a structure has come to be proposed in which a light guide member is also provided to permit a headlight to partially shine. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-178874, FIGS. 3 and 5.
As shown in FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-178874, four second light sources (118) (the numerals in parentheses appearing here and hereafter are reference symbols used in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-178874) are provided on a base member (120). Semicircular arched light guide members (130a, 130b) are attached to the base member (120). Since one end and the other end of the light guide member (130a) abut on the second light sources (118), the light guide member (130a) shines as a whole. The same applies to the light guide member (130b).
As illustrated in FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-178874, the shining light guide members (130a, 130b) are visible through a lens (102). The light emitted from the second light sources (118) and entering the semicircular arched light guide member (130a) via both ends of the light guide member (130a) travels on through the light guide member (130a), to reach an uppermost position of the light guide member (130a). The light entering the semicircular arched light guide member (130b) via both ends of the light guide member (130b) travels on through the light guide member (130b), to reach a lowermost position of the light guide member (130b).
Light is known to be lowered in brightness, due to diffusion or consumption, as it travels on. It is supposed, therefore, that the second light sources (118) appear brighter than other parts. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-178874, the light guide portion (116) is divided into two parts, as a contrivance to suppress color shading.
Where the headlight is enlarged in size or in diameter, the number of parts into which the headlight is divided may be increased, whereby color shading can be suppressed. It is to be noted in this case, however, that the number of the second light sources (118) is increased.
Thus, in the structure according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-178874, structural designing of the light guide member (116) is difficult to carry out, and the degree of freedom of shape is lowered.
On the other hand, headlights are being diversified in shape. Accordingly, there is a need for a headlight structure which ensures easy structural designing of a light guide portion (light guide member) and makes it possible to enhance the degree of freedom of shape.